She's So Irritating
by color.me.lovelessx
Summary: With a bit of alcohol and gambling, it's just a night in with the boys. Touya's joining in on his friends' festivities for the first time in a while, but how does one intruder affect all of them? TouyaOC


Hey guys! It's been awhile since I last posted something, and I've been itching to write some TouyaOC. I think, I'm just going to do a series of oneshots with the same OC, simply because I don't feel like doing a "well developed" story. Anyway, standard author disclaimer: I do not own any publicly recognizable characters, only my own character and concepts.

* * *

><p><em>Everybody wants a reason for everything.<br>It's so much easier with someone or something to blame.  
>I've always struggled at the root of the problem.<br>Has it been my absence or my lack of defense?  
>I've never spent a lot on finding a remedy.<em>

_**A Letter,La Dispute**_

* * *

><p>"Alright, so whose turn is it to host Mahjong?" Suzuka questioned to the people he was commonly found around as they spent their time sparring in the field of their new-found home land. They all had finally obtained an island in the Makai to call their home, and the group of warriors had their own, individual homes in different parts of the island. Suzuka still had to ask, since it was Shishiwakamaru's turn. The vain demon stated he would be leaving on a trip early in the morning, and would have to refrain from joining in the festivities.<p>

"I believe it's the wee lass's turn this time around then." Jin the wind master spoke, ending his sentence with a wink. At this, Chuu perked up.

"Oh, is it? Alright!" Rinku sighed.

"Why my house?" He whined. Jin and Chuu just grinned cheekily.

"Oh, you know why." They said simultaneously.

* * *

><p>The following evening, Suzuka, Jin, Chuu, and Touya met out on Rinku's porch while Suzuka rung the doorbell. The demon child drew back the wooden door and welcomed his guests.<p>

"Come in, come in!" Touya looked around the home cautiously, never have being inside of Rinku's house. Normally, he was away when the demons hosted their monthly Mahjong tournament. Rinku's house was a lovely, human-looking home, almost too nice for the Makai. The foyer that they stood in opened up to a living room on the right side, a staircase leading to the second story on the left, and a hallway that lead to the connected breakfast nook. Touya followed the rest of the group down the hallway and down a flight of stairs to the fully furnished basement where a Mahjong table was set up. Since the game was only meant for four people, Touya raised an eyebrow in question.

"There's five of us, so who's playing?"

"You are." Rinku replied. "You haven't been around for the past couple of game days, I'm usually just a fill in." Players had taken their seats, dividing the tiles amongst the players according to the number rolled on the die. Rinku watched intently when a young woman entered the room to observe the gambler's game. "Oh, hi Rika."

"Hello, Rinku. You didn't tell me your friends were coming over." Her soft, soprano voice caught the attention of all the apparitions in the room; especially Chuu's and Jin's. "Nice to see you all again." She retorted sarcastically at their stares.

"Nice to see you again, sheila." She sat on the sofa beside Rinku, folding her legs to her chest, watching the boys return to their game. Touya couldn't help but sneak a few glances here and there. The boys carried on, the tiles smacking against each other when they tossed a tile into the ever growing pile. The players exchanged few words with each other, mostly regarding the game in their hands. When Rika had left the room, Touya gave himself permission to speak.

"So Rinku, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Jin and Chuu didn't bother to suppress their laughter. "What?" The goofy duo laughed even more.

"Girlfriend? Touya, Rika's my sister!"

"Sister? I didn't even know you had a sister."

"She used to be a traveler, a nomad, until we obtained the island." Touya had a million and one questions running through his mind, but his lips couldn't form any words and remained agape.

"What's the matter, sheila got your tongue?" Chuu laughed heartily, smacking Touya playfully on his back. Touya glared at the gargantuan drunk. Though he'd never admit this out loud, Rinku's sister was quite the beauty. Obviously, she was older as anyone could tell from her matured face, and she hadn't held the same short stature that her younger brother did, standing at five foot four in comparison to his four foot nine. Her medium length brown hair had rested slightly below her breasts in gentle waves. The fringe in her hair, as well as the underside of her hair, was a platinum blonde. Her irises were an unknown shade of gold, and were more than captivating, to say the least.

Rika returned to the room, drink in hand, and watched the boys' game intently, titling her head as she watched Touya play his tiles. Jin and Chuu tried to slyly get in a couple glances at her, but became slightly irritated as her eyes never left the back of Touya's head. Even after getting to know her a little bit, the demoness was never paid the slightest bit of attention either of them. Why she was keeping her golden eyes on _that_ heartless bastard, they weren't sure.

"Would you like to join in the game?" Suzuka questioned, the blonde man gazing at the young woman.

"Play for you, you mean?" He nodded. "Sure, why not." They switched places, and Suzuka left the room. Rika wore a serious mask, allowing no expressions to cross her face. Jin and Chuu knew that look all too well.

"Oh boy, the sheila's got her game face on."

"Well then, why not raise the stakes then, eh?" Jin had an evil glint in his eye. "Rinku, leave the room."

"What, why?" The child whined.

"Unless you want to see a bunch of naked men, I would suggest you leave, Rinku." Touya raised an eyebrow at the older sibling while the younger exited, grumbling as he climbed the flight of stairs with his arms folded over his chest.

"Quite cocky, aren't you?" The ice demon's eyes narrowed. "How do you even know what the stakes are?" Rika could have guffawed, but she contained herself.

"Obviously you've never played with _these two_ while there's a female in the vicinity." She jabbed a thumb at Chuu.

"The sheila's right. Same stakes as normal."

"Alrighty then, any time someone makes a _Pong, Kong, or Chow_*, the others lose type o' clothin'."

"May as well get down to your boxers now then, Jin." Rika snickered. "Losers have to play following round in their underwear."

"Aiming for naked next round, sheila?" Chuu was grinning as he took a swig of his drink. The four tossed all tiles in the middles, shuffling them and resetting the board. Though nothing was said, the standards were set.

* * *

><p>Rika was down to her bra and boy shorts, while the boys were down to their boxers. The young demoness had a smirk on her face as she folded down her tiles in victory. "Thanks for the kicker, Jin." Smacking all of her tiles together and folding them down, she revealed her winning hand to her opponents.<p>

"Oh, fuck you, Rika!" Chuu and Jin screeched. She just basked in her pride before standing.

"I'm gonna go grab another drink, anyone want anything?"

"I'll come with you." The other two male demons ceased their arguing to stare at their icy friend. Touya had been relatively quiet the entire game, even as he stripped. They watched as Rika opened the door, patiently waiting for the ice master atop the stairs. He followed her, leaving the other two to ponder.

"I think he likes the sheila." Chuu looked at Jin, who just shook his head.

"I can never tell what's going on in the laddie's head. I couldn't even tell if he liked me when we joined the shinobi. Sometimes, I still don't think he likes me."

* * *

><p>Rika mixed her own drink, leaving the liquor cabinet open for Touya to pick his poison.<p>

"Human alcohol?" He asked as she mixed whiskey with cola. She shrugged.

"It's an acquired taste. Here," She held her glass out for him. "Try it." Touya looked at the mixture, then to the demoness as he took it and raised the glass to his lips. The bittersweet taste slid down his throat.

"Not bad." He responded, handing the drink back to Rika. She took a drink as soon as it hit her fingers. After that, he made no sign of grabbing a drink of his own.

"If you aren't gonna drink, why bother coming up here?"

"You try being in a room with half naked men that were prepared to jump the only female the minute she sets the standards." The ice in her glass linked softly as she shook with laughter. The soft waves of her hair bounced as she threw her head back. "What? I'm being serious."

"I know you are. I can safely say that I've been there and done it."

"And how did that end up?" She took a drink, letting silence hang in the air.

"Their boisterous attitudes make up for what they're lacking in the downstairs." Touya choked on his saliva, making Rika chortle.

"I did not need to know that."

"Well, if you don't want to be around them, then let's ditch them." Touya raised his eyebrows at her suggestion. However, he couldn't help the tiniest fraction of a smirk from trying to contain a grin. Silently, he was asking what her intentions were – a question for which he would never receive an answer.

* * *

><p>"You have a strange infatuation with the Ningenkai." Touya stated as he and Rika walked down the cement sidewalks. Not to raise any sort of suspicions, Touya was dressed in dark, washed jeans that clung to his well-muscled legs, with a dark grey tank laying underneath a white sweater. He looked clean, almost as if he belonged, save for his two toned hair and over-calculating eyes.<p>

"I like being here," She said calmly as she pulled her apartment keys from her back pocket. "It's so much more peaceful here than the Makai." He was about to protest, until he got a good look at the contents of her apartment. It looked like it came straight out of a human's fairytale.

"Wow." Touya looked around as Rika removed her shoes. She told him to make himself at home, so he sat himself down on her white sofa with golden trim as she stalked off to the kitchen. "What do you normally do when you're here?"

"Honestly?" Rika called out. She came into the living room, handing a drink to Touya while holding her own. She plopped onto the sofa, next to the ice master. "I come here to watch movies, for the most part."

"Movies?" He stared at her incredulously.

"Yes. I grow bored with life in the Makai very easily. There, everybody is selfish and they only crave blood. Here, I engross myself in a place where people care for each other, more or less." Touya wasn't sure what to say. He was a demon – malicious in nature with the Makai as his home. So why did the fragile life of the humans sound so…appealing?" "Do you have a preferred movie genre?"

"Not really." Touya had watched films often when staying at Genkai's temple, but he never gave them much thought.

The two sat in silence as the movie began. How much had passed, Touya wasn't sure. But he could tell how engrossed she was when he caught a glimpse of her focused eyes. She was sitting with her legs crossed on her sofa, hugging a pillow into her abdomen. He turned his attention to the screen, only to raise his eyebrows in question.

"Why would someone lie down in the middle of the road?" The inquiry grabbed Rika's attention. She looked a bit puzzled at first, as if she'd never really questioned the character's scripted motives.

"Why would you agree to ditch Chuu and Jin with me?" When Touya had no answer, the demoness continued. "Because you wanted to." He didn't know how to reply.

"What makes you think I wanted to?" He countered, furrowing his pale blue eyebrows. She turned to him, letting her assess their position. They were shoulder to shoulder and knee to knee, touching in every way they could from their positions beside each other.

"Besides the fact that you're here with me?" Touya glared, but he remained silent. Damn this smart aleck girl! "You can't even argue with me." An audible growl was let from his throat. Before she knew it, Rika found herself pinned to her own cloud white couch, the pillow resting on her lap falling to floor. Her mouth hung open in surprise as her golden eyes were intently trained on the ice master. He was beginning to fume.

"And what would you know? Don't act like you know everything when it's just the opposite – you know nothing!" Touya was pinning Rika down by the wrists with his hands and her knees with his own.

"I know I'm right. You became so defensive over one little remark." This woman was driving him mad. She was a sarcastic bitch, and he didn't know why she bothered him so much. "I'm angering you."

"No, you're not." He seethed. She laughed in response. Rika could read him easily, despite his stoic nature. But the ever-so calm and calculating Touya could not decipher what made her tick. It was driving him absolutely mad.

"You're just upset that you can't predict my actions. Since you don't know what's coming, you can't reach the best reaction as quickly as possible. It's not an articulated response, it's you're true genuine reaction. You're afraid to show yourself."

"No, I'm not!"

"Prove it!" Touya's actions screamed louder than any words he could have shouted. Rika found surprisingly soft lips on hers, which left her wide-eyed and dazed. When she didn't kiss back, Touya pulled away.

"I'm not afraid of showing myself." He was no longer trapping her beneath him. He sat up and allowed her to do the same; they ended up facing each other. "I just…" He trailed off as Rika brought her lips back to his. She felt him kiss back immediately, his hand cupping her cheek in a gentle manner. Rika's fingers wound themselves in his pale blue locks.

Touya's tongue slipped past his own lips and traced along Rika's, asking for entrance. As passion poured from their kiss, their bodies became pressed up against each other. With one hand still tangled in his hair, and the other pushed to his chest, Rika managed to get trapped again. Not that she minded. But her lungs began to struggle for air, causing her to push Touya off of her.

"I just have trouble expressing myself." Rika had to recollect her thought to make sense of his statement.

"I believe that was loud and clear." Touya just smirked before pecking her on the lips in response. With wandering eyes, Rika glanced at the forgotten movie still playing on her television. The smile on her face caught Touya's attention and he followed her gaze. When the main male character went to kiss his lover, Touya figured he'd do the same.

* * *

><p>AN: Yey, lame cheesy TouyaOC fic. This is merely an introductory oneshot for the rest of the oneshots I'm gonna be writing. If anyone knows what movie they were watching, write your guess in a review! Oh, and here's a short explanation for Mahjong.<p>

Pong - three of a kind.

Kong - four of a kind.

Chow - sequence of numbers. i.e. 1,2,3...etc.

In order to wing Mahjong, you need one of each of these, and then a single pair. To do a chow, the number must come from the player to your right. Otherwise, you can grab from tossed tiles in the center pile.


End file.
